


Падения

by Luchiana



Series: Движение навстречу [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Compound, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Civil War Team Iron Man, Domestic Avengers, Drama, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Feels, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Team Dynamics, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Баки как никто знает, что такое боевой транс ради убийства, и это не он.Мой вариант фикс-ит!АУ к финалу Гражданки.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Движение навстречу [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684021
Kudos: 42





	Падения

— А мы на глазок.

За спиной раздаётся хорошо знакомый солдату свист, а через мгновение тяжёлая бетонная крышка перекрывает путь на волю.

Глаза засыпает бетонным крошевом. Старк набрасывается, и они летят вниз, больно ударяясь спиной о выступы, пока не падают на дно бункера. Стив тут же оказывается рядом, помогает подняться, толкает в сторону выхода:

— Иди, я его задержу. Беги, Баки.

Но не успевает он сделать и несколько шагов, как алая молния пикирует прямо на них, и Баки оказывается прижат к полу железной бронёй. Баки вцепляется в неё и изо всех сил отталкивается ногами и локтем, перекатываясь и подгребая Старка под себя.

— Стой, Тони, остановись!

Старк несколько раз не глядя выстреливает репульсором куда-то ему за спину. Раздаётся страшный треск, сдавленный крик, и всё вокруг окутывает густое облако пыли.

Стив!

Баки окатывает ледяной яростью. Он едва может дышать, но Старк прямо перед ним, и он может бить. И Баки бьёт, слепо и безудержно. Он помнит, что самое опасное в костюме Железного Человека руки, и разносит на части хрупкие железные пластинки, пока Старк не упирается ногами и резким толчком не сбрасывает с себя.

— Баки…

Пыль немного оседает, и Баки видит друга под завалом. У него не получается выбраться, но он жив и в сознании. Слепая ярость отступает. А Старк — нет. Он бросается на Баки, хотя от репульсоров в его костюме уже ничего не осталось. Баки наносит мощный удар в голову и сносит лицевую пластину, и от застывших глаз Старка с расширенными до невозможности зрачками становится жутко. Баки вспоминается остекленевший взгляд Говарда, тихий хруст шеи Марии Старк под его — живыми — пальцами… Накатывает тошнота.

Баки как никто знает, что такое боевой транс ради убийства, и это не он.

— Старк, погоди, я сдаюсь.

— Баки, нет!

Как ни странно, Старк замирает. Смотрит на него настороженно, не сводит глаз ни на миг. Баки, двигаясь как можно медленнее и избегая любых угрожающих движений, поднимает с пола свой оброненный автомат — за дуло — и протягивает его рукоятью к Старку.

— Бак, что ты делаешь?!

Стив яростно пытается выдраться из-под завала, но у него не выходит.

— Заткнись, Стиви, — отрезает Баки, не спуская со Старка глаз. — Это между нами.

Как ни странно, Стив затихает. Старк держит оружие словно впервые. Словно не знает, что это вообще и как им пользоваться.

— Я убил твоих родителей, Старк, это правда. Не по своей воле, но это ничего не меняет. Я убийца. И если месть — это то, чего ты на самом деле хочешь, если, убив меня, ты облегчишь свою боль, тогда стреляй. Стреляй, я не стану сопротивляться.

Минуту в бункере длится мёртвая тишина — слышно, как пылинки оседают на пол, а где-то снаружи завывает метель. Удар отброшенного в сторону автомата в этой тишине оглушителен, как взрыв.

Старк дважды стучит себя по груди, от чего остатки костюма раскрываются, и нападает — с глухим, утробным рычанием и всё такими же застывшими зрачками. Разбивая в кровь костяшки, он наносит удар за ударом — в лицо, в живот, в грудь. Баки не сопротивляется, не поднимает рук в защитном жесте, даже не шипит от боли — а ему больно, Старк и без костюма далеко не слабый мужчина. Баки позволяет Старку всё, а тот задыхается, но никак не может остановиться — пока весь запал, вся боль и ярость, клокотавшие в нём, не иссякают.

После все трое валяются на полу, а когда кипевший в крови адреналин сходит и тела вновь воспринимают почти минусовую температуру вокруг, Баки помогает Стиву выбраться из-под плит и балок. Бункер они покидают вместе и молча, разбитые, но живые.

Что происходит дальше, Баки понимает плохо, потому что большую часть времени проводит в кандалах и клетках. А затем ему подсовывают на подпись какие-то бумаги, смысл которых Баки едва улавливает, хотя его и заставляют всё прочитать, освобождают и привозят в какой-то странный, жутко дорогой на вид комплекс с огромной буквой «А» на фронтоне здания.

***  
Первое время пребывания Баки на базе Мстителей Старк его всячески избегал или старательно игнорировал, делал вид, будто они существуют в разных реальностях. Баки, в общем, не возражал, не гордый, да и каково это — мириться с присутствием того, кто убил твоих родителей, — мог если не понять, то представить. Он не судил Старка.

Вдвоём в пространстве одного помещения Старк с Баки не оставался: если он сидел в гостиной, Старк туда просто не заходил, на базе и без того было полно пространства. Исключение составляла кухня — она была общая, и в то время, как Баки завтракал, конструируя себе угрожающих размеров сэндвичи, Старк приходил за кофе, иногда перехватывая какую-нибудь ерунду вроде шоколадок. Если Баки был на кухне, Старк не разворачивался, считая подобное бегство ниже своего достоинства. Только кривился или каменел лицом. Баки старался хранить безразличное выражение лица, и ему в принципе удавалось, ведь, в отличие от Старка, у него оснований чувствовать неприязнь не было. Куда больше было оснований для благодарности, ведь, в конце концов, именно Старк со своими юристами сумел отбить бывшего Зимнего Солдата у комиссии ООН, утерев нос Россу, взял его под личную ответственность, и чего всё это ему стоило, Баки даже представлять не хотел. Просто в кои-то веки он мог с комфортом и без оглядки жить, и небольшие ограничения в перемещениях, необходимость быть всегда на связи и сообщать искину, куда и зачем идёт, вообще не напрягали. Но высказывать свою признательность Баки не стремился — Старку она наверняка до задницы, только пошлёт. Он делал то, что делал, по своим причинам, и не Баки в них соваться.

Впрочем, несколько месяцев спустя Старк привык к его присутствию и даже вовсе перестал морщиться, сталкиваясь с ним утрам на кухне. А когда однажды Баки услышал за спиной энергичное «С добрым утром, Барнс», едва не подпрыгнул на месте и подозрительно обернулся. Старк был один и, очевидно, в приподнятом настроении, что-то насвистывая под нос.

— А я думал, вас в ваши благословенные тридцатые учили вежливости.

Баки недоумённо моргнул, но всё же отозвался:

— С добрым утром, Старк.

— О! Оно всё же разговаривает! — весело ответил Старк неизвестно кому, глядя в потолок, прихватил кружку кофе и, всё так же насвистывая, удалился.

Баки долго смотрел на закрывшиеся двери кухни, пытаясь понять, что такое вдруг нашло на Старка, грозит ли это чем-то ему и почему обычное утреннее приветствие отозвалось в нём с такой силой.

С того дня Старк более или менее дружелюбно — по настроению — стал здороваться с Баки по утрам.

Как-то, придирчиво обшарив все полки буфета и холодильника, Старк, словно забывшись, произнёс:

— Ещё вчера я точно видел здесь кучу батончиков.

Баки не был уверен, обращён ли вопрос к нему или Старк просто думает вслух, но всё же отозвался:

— Уилсон и Паркер вчера смотрели кино и съели всю дрянь, какую смогли найти.

Старк взглянул на него чуть удивлённо, хмыкнул, подхватил свою любимую кружку и ушёл, вероятно, в мастерскую.

Баки иногда страшно раздражало «меню» Старка. На следующее утро, когда Старк пришёл на кухню, перед кофеваркой стояла тарелка с сэндвичем. Не таким угрожающим, как те, что ел Баки, но бекон, сыр, помидор, огурец и лист салата, сдобренные фирменным соусом Баки со сладкой горчицей, выглядели очень аппетитно между двумя тостами.

— Твоё? — спросил Старк, указывая на то, что встало преградой между ним и кофе.

— Твоё, — безапелляционно заявил Баки, чем на добрую минуту лишил дара речи самого Энтони Эдварда Старка.

Право, за эту заслугу следовало выдавать медаль.

— Определённо нет, Барнс. Я пребываю в трезвом уме и здравой памяти, и точно помню, что ничего подобного не делал.

— Я сделал. Ешь.

Кажется, Баки заслужил вторую почётную медаль за это утро. Выражение лица у Старка было столь забавное, что он с трудом удерживался от смеха. Только уголки губ предательски подрагивали.

— Я не завтракаю… этим, — попытался возразить Старк, зависая, как старый компьютер, пытающийся преодолеть какую-то критическую системную ошибку.

— А ты попробуй, — фыркнул Баки в ответ на полный недоверия взгляд. — Не отравлено.

Глядя на сэндвич, как на опасное непознанное нечто, Старк отодвинул его, налил себе вожделенного кофе и взял-таки тарелку в руки. Снова подозрительно поглядел на Баки и сел напротив. Затем, будто решившись на прыжок с парашютом, взялся за сэндвич и осторожно надкусил. Вдумчиво прожевал и удивлённо приподнял брови:

— А вкусно!

Баки самодовольно ухмыльнулся, глядя, как Старк с аппетитом вгрызается в его творение:

— А то!

На следующее утро Баки поэкспериментировал с рикоттой и оливками. Затем — с копчёной курицей и ананасом. Потом был неудачный эксперимент с авокадо, которое, как выяснилось, Старк терпеть не мог и тут же отправил всё сооружение в ведро следом за выплюнутым куском сэндвича, ограничившись в то утро кофе. После такого фиаско Барнс стал делать Старку по два сэндвича — экспериментальный и проверенный. Старк пробовал, говорил своё мнение насчёт вкуса, не стесняясь назвать особенно неудачные экземпляры несъедобной дрянью, и продолжал пить с ним кофе по утрам.

— Ты это всё сам выдумываешь? — интересуется как-то Старк, разглядывая очередной опытный образец. На этот раз тунец пытался подружиться с зелёным яблоком.

— Что-то сам. Но вообще в интернете тьма всяких рецептов.

— Так дедуля у нас шарит в Сети? — беззлобно язвит Старк.

Баки привычно пропускает подколку мимо ушей.

— Только я ингредиенты не все знаю. Тонкацу, дайкон, каперсы — что это вообще?

Старк небрежным жестом указывает куда-то в пространство:

— Просто закажи Пятнице — доставят, там и посмотришь.

Кто-то, вероятно, посчитал бы такую отмашку пренебрежением в свой адрес или заносчивостью богача, но Баки отчётливо осознаёт: Старк просто не видит проблемы в том, чтобы люди, которые живут на построенной им базе, пользуются его технологиями, заказывали себе продукты, какие требуется или какие хочется, за его счёт. Для него это нечто естественное.

— Ты странный.

— Я?! — возмущается Старк, но это напускное — глаза смеются. — И это я слышу от человека, который в сэндвич с тунцом кладёт яблоко?

— Рецепт не мой. И тебе нравится, Старк, не заливай.

Тот пожимает плечами и откусывает от сэндвича.

— Съедобно, — в конце концов отвечает он, только бы оставить за собой последнее слово.

Баки не против. Баки смотрит на Старка, который вторую неделю завтракает его сэндвичами, и думает, что жизнь — странная штука. Он знал Говарда и не был от него в восторге — тот был эксцентричным, заносчивым засранцем. А теперь он сидит каждое утро на кухне с его сыном, не менее эксцентричным, хотя всё же не таким заносчивым, делает для него вычурные сэндвичи, и чувствует себя внезапно на своём месте.

— Эй, Барнс, ты уснул, что ли? — Старк взмахивает рукой у него перед глазами.

— Задумался, — Баки смаргивает оцепенение и смотрит на Старка пристальным взглядом, словно хочет что-то в нём разглядеть, просветить насквозь и увидеть, что заставляет его каждое утро встать чуть пораньше, придумать сэндвич чуть поинтересней и непременно накормить этого не обделённого, в общем-то, судьбой человека.

Старку словно неуютно становится под этим взглядом. Он поднимается, наливает себе вторую кружку кофе и уходит с ней в мастерскую, махнув рукой на прощанье:

— Хорошего дня, спящая красавица.

На следующее утро выходит заминка. Обычно кофеварка заправлена, и когда Баки приходит завтракать, просто нажимает кнопку, но в этот раз машина мигает красным огоньком, обламывая со свежесваренным бодрящим напитком. Баки пытается осторожно что-нибудь открыть или сдвинуть, чтобы понять, что и куда должно засыпаться и наливаться, но успехи его оставляют желать лучшего, и он не замечает, как проходит время. Пока за спиной не раздаётся голос Старка:

— Это что, сегодня я без завтрака?

Баки вздрагивает — а ещё суперсолдат! — и оборачивается. Он не должен чувствовать себя виноватым, но почему-то всё же чувствует. А ещё ему неловко, будто на месте преступления застукали.

— Да вот… не работает, — указывает Баки на строптивый агрегат.

Тони хмыкает и достаёт из шкафчика большой стеклянный графин с поршнем, который зовёт френч-прессом.

— Значит, сегодня я покажу тебе, как делать кофе без всех этих прибамбасов. Учись, Робоцып.

— Я всё ещё не понимаю твоих отсылок, Старк.

— Поймёшь однажды. И, может быть, в тот день я научу тебя священнодействию: как варить кофе в турке!

Старк колдует над кофе с видом вдохновенного художника, и всё, что Баки уясняет из его многословных объяснений: насыпь кофе и залей водой. Весь секрет в том, что кофе должен быть молотым, а вода — горячей.

— А теперь нужно просто немного подождать. Так что, мы сегодня завтракаем или как? Давай те сэндвичи, что ты делал в первый раз. Из чего был соус?

Старк выглядит искренне заинтересованным, и Баки показывает, как сделать сладковатый соус по рецепту, которому научился в Бухаресте. Они вместе сооружают несколько сэндвичей — Старк умело орудует ножом и норовит подсунуть в начинку чуть ли не всё, что видит в холодильнике. На вопросе «А как насчёт клубнички?» Баки решительно захлопывает перед его носом холодильник и отвечает, что клубничка положена только плохим мальчикам и по ночам. Старк, понизив голос, отвечает, что он всегда был очень плохим мальчиком. Баки молча впихивает тарелки ему в руки, сам подхватывает френч-пресс с парой чашек и идёт к столу.

Весь завтрак Баки преследует образ Старка с клубникой в зубах.

— А теперь, мой юный падаван, я всё же научу тебя управляться с кофемашиной. Не хватало только, чтобы ты помер от нехватки кофеина в наших технологических джунглях.

— Почему вдруг юный? Я старше тебя раза в два, — фыркает Баки.

— Только большую часть этого времени ты проспал сном эмбриона, так что не считается. По сути, тебе едва тридцатник. В общем, смотри и учись, салага. На самом деле, принцип всех кофеварочных машин довольно прост…

Старк едва ли не на запчасти разбирает заартачившуюся с утра кофеварку, объясняя этот самый принцип, и Баки слушает внимательно, потому что Старк действительно интересно рассказывает, даром, что приплетает к рассказу всё, что можно, от способов обжарки кофейных зёрен до различий в конструкциях металлических и пластиковых корпусов.

Так, воркующих над кофеваркой, их и застаёт Стив, вернувшись с пробежки. Он застывает на пороге, смотрит настороженно, и Баки улыбается ему, стремясь показать, что всё хорошо, и боевые действия на кухне если и ведутся, то только в отношении кофеварки.

— Привет, Стиви. Если Старк не решит сейчас в целях моего кофейного образования снова разобрать и собрать эту машину, то кофе скоро будет.

И всё же Баки чувствует, как неумолимо портится царившая здесь лёгкая атмосфера, как внимательно смотрит Стив в спину так и не обернувшемуся Старку, как каменеют плечи последнего, и минуту назад порхавшие пальцы становятся всё неповоротливее.

Баки точно знал, в какое время Стив возвращается с пробежки, и всегда дожидался его на кухне. Старк всегда успевал уйти раньше — очевидно, тоже знал. И только сегодня забылся, задержался.

В конце концов Тони заканчивает настраивать машину, даёт Баки её запустить, неловко хлопает по плечу и изображает приветливую улыбку:

— Что ж, тут я с починкой закончил, теперь пойду чинить репульсоры, а то что-то барахлили в последний раз. Не стой столбом, Роджерс, твой завтрак сам себя не приготовит, хотя вот, Робоцып всегда готов накормить голодных и обездоленных, а горчичный соус у него — пальчики оближешь, рекомендую.

Так, под собственный безумолчный трёп, Старк покидает кухню, забыв даже свою вторую чашку кофе.

Баки провожает его взглядом.

— Поразительные у тебя друзья, Стиви, — и только договорив фразу, Баки понимает, как промахнулся.

Глаза Стива темнеют, словно заволакиваются дымкой. Он тоскливо смотрит на дверь и подавляет вздох:

— Да, ты прав.

Старк избегает общества Стива едва ли не больше, чем его собственного.

И в этот момент Баки понимает: а ведь больше. С тех пор, как Старк с ним впервые поздоровался утром, их общение стремительно налаживалось. Тот больше не делал вид, будто Баки — какое-то безобидное домашнее привидение, которое можно не замечать. Каких-то полторы недели — и они уже свободно обменивались шуточками, говорили о ерунде, участвовали в общих разговорах. Пару раз Старк даже присоединялся к нему в гостиной, когда Баки смотрел кино. Бросал на диван к Баки запотевшую банку пива, сам устраивался в кресле, щёлкал металлическим язычком и принимался сыпать комментариями. Баки, к собственному удивлению, даже прислушивался, иногда спорил, брал на заметку, если Старк советовал что-то посмотреть.

Стива Старк не игнорировал: бросал ему повседневные, ничего не значащие реплики, обсуждал текущие дела, если требовалось… и на этом всё. Никаких шуточек, никаких личных тем, никаких совместных развлечений. Стив делал вид, что всё в порядке, но уж Баки-то его знал как облупленного. Стив переживал из-за порушенной дружбы, но ничего не делал и виду не подавал, лишь бы не сделать хуже. Лишь бы сохранить этот шаткий мир.

Что обо всём этом думал сам Старк, Баки судить не брался. Может быть, тот сам переживал этот разрыв где-то глубоко в себе. Может быть, ему и правда было уже всё равно, и нынешнее положение дел его более чем устраивало.

Баки, пожалуй, хотелось бы это узнать. Но чего он точно делать не собирался, так это вмешиваться. В конце концов, Стив, похоже, реально облажался, раз молча терпит. Если уж даже с ним, убийцей родителей, Старк научился вести себя дружески, значит, дело не в мелочной обидчивости. Значит, Стив задел что-то реально важное. Всё-таки Стив Роджерс был хоть и хорошим парнем, но всё же немного мудаком. Кому, как не Баки, это знать.

***  
Где находится мастерская Старка, Баки в теории знал — ещё в первые дни пребывания на базе изучил все планы и схемы комплекса. Но сам ни разу не был, всем известно, что в святая святых гений пускает лишь избранных. Без ограничений туда могли заходить только полковник Роудс и Вижен, которому стены и двери вообще препятствием не были.

И всё же, когда с рукой начинает происходить нечто странное — пальцы слушаются сигналов мозга с опозданием, и силу сжатия контролировать удаётся всё хуже, — Баки решается обратиться сразу к Старку. Беспокоить Стива не хочется, пользы от этого всё равно не будет, лучше всего в устройстве всяких механических штук разбирается именно Старк, да и отношения у них теперь вроде как неплохие. Оказавшись перед дверьми, Баки заносит руку — свою, человеческую — чтобы постучаться, но голос «с потолка» застаёт его врасплох:

— Добрый день, мистер Барнс. Какова цель вашего визита к мистеру Старку?

Баки всё ещё немного странно общаться с этой невидимой и вездесущей помощницей Старка.

— Я… Если мистер Старк не слишком занят, я хотел бы поговорить с ним о моей руке. Искусственной. Она барахлит.

— Одну минутку, мистер Барнс.

Проходит едва ли половина, и двери перед ним разъезжаются.

У Старка в руках паяльник, а на столе куча каких-то металлических деталей и проводков, но он всё сдвигает в сторону и смотрит на Баки с интересом:

— В чём дело, Барнс? Пятница сказала, у тебя стала барахлить рука. Паркинсон развивается?

— Я слишком молод для Паркинсона. Сам говорил, мне едва тридцатник.

— По уму, Барнс, а тело твоё дряхлое скоро столетним песком сыпаться начнёт.

— Как же ты любишь всё выворачивать.

— Особенно внутренности любопытных механизмов. Ну же, Барнс, не ломайся. Ты сам ко мне пришёл, так дай же поглядеть на тебя во всей красе.

На лице Старка написано неподдельное вожделение, и хотя Баки прекрасно понимает его природу, но по спине всё же проносится волна жара.

Баки садится на предложенный ему стул и кладёт руку на металлическую столешницу, рассказывая о проблеме. Старк смотрит, расспрашивает, просит Пятницу сделать скан и трёхмерную проекцию руки.

— И мою малютку выведи тоже, — просит он у искина.

Рядом с моделью руки Баки в воздухе появляется ещё одна — на вид менее массивная, больше похожая на человеческую. Любопытство разбирает, но Баки молчит, глядя, как Старк скачет вокруг проекций и сыплет непонятными терминами.

— Как ни неприятно мне это говорить, Барнс, но твоя рука — настоящее произведение искусства, — наконец вспоминает о «пациенте» он. — Тем не менее наука не стоит на месте. То, что было делом будущего в твоё время, сегодня уже не актуально. Сегодня будущее — это я. В общем, я уже, как видишь, начал набрасывать проект твоей новой бионической руки, и теперь, когда у меня есть данные о твоей нынешней, дело пойдёт быстрее. Твою руку я сейчас подкручу, но фокус в том, что она требует регулярной калибровки и обслуживания. Пока ты был игрушкой в ледяном чехле, которую доставали раз в пятилетку, это не было заметно, но теперь ситуация поменялась. В личные механики я тебе не нанимался, да и специалистов, способных понять, что к чему, не так уж много на свете. Поэтому проще сделать тебе новую руку — менее массивную, более человечную, требующую минимального обслуживания. Но по силовым характеристикам и прочности она не будет уступать этой, я гарантирую. Что скажешь?

— Ты хочешь сделать мне новую руку?

— Да.

— Хорошо.

Старк моргает и как-то слегка осоловело на него смотрит, будто у Баки вторая голова выросла.

— Вот так просто? «Хорошо» и всё?

— Спасибо, — добавляет Баки, потому что он действительно благодарен.

— Чудной ты, Барнс.

— А ты чего ждал?

Старк пожимает плечами:

— На каждую мою новую идею обычно сперва набрасываются, как на свежую кость, заявляя, что это безумие.

— Ну, если ты не надумаешь засунуть мне в эту руку свой репульсор или пару динамитных шашек, то не вижу проблемы.

— Шашки, говоришь? А знаешь, это идея…

Баки выразительно смотрит на Старка исподлобья.

— Окей, ладно, обойдёмся без шашек. Сделаю прототип, обкатаем, а там видно будет, что в неё можно встроить.

Баки думает, что если «прототип» окажется рабочим, никаких новых версий он примерять не будет. Он, в конце концов, не топ-модель для примерки старковских изобретений.

Работа над новой рукой длится почти месяц, но самая большая проблема возникает, когда речь заходит о соединении её с нервной системой. Старк всё-таки механик, не врач. Как-то, изучая соединения, сделанные Гидрой, он роняет с сожалением в голосе:

— Вот был бы здесь Брюс, мы б твою проблему мигом решили.

Речь о Брюсе Беннере, Халке, вспоминает Баки. Кажется, тот пропал после инцидента в Соковии, и найти его не смогли ни правительство (что не удивительно), ни Мстители (что странно). Всякий раз, когда Старк вспоминал о Беннере, взгляд его делался тоскливым. В мастерской он иногда рассказывал о проектах, над которыми им доводилось поработать вместе, и было видно, что этого человека Старку очень недостаёт.

Когда рука была уже полностью готова, вопрос о её подсоединении встал особенно остро. Нынешняя рука Баки, несмотря на старания Старка по её отладке, сбоила всё чаще, и это грозило обернуться неприятностями на заданиях. Боевые операции проводились нечасто и обычно неполным составом. Баки вообще брали только когда нужна была тяжёлая артиллерия, а Старк оказывался занят делами компании или очередными переговорами с ООН — комиссия упорно не желала принимать поправки, которые были призваны сделать работу Мстителей более оперативной и самостоятельной. По этому поводу то и дело вспыхивали споры между Старком и Стивом, сводившиеся к конфликту между «Они сдадутся, нужно просто продолжать давить» и «Я же говорил».

— Мне вот интересно, Тони, ты всё утверждаешь, что читаури были только первой ласточкой, и рано или поздно на нас снова нападут какие-нибудь пришельцы. И как ты по этим соглашениям собираешься защищать мир? Представишь комиссии ООН фотографии парочки уничтоженных городов, чтобы та сочла это достаточным поводом позволить Мстителям действовать?

— В поправках есть пункт…

— Поправки ещё не приняты, а напасть — по твоим же словам — могут хоть завтра. Так что, побежим к папочке Россу на поклон?

— Не тупи, кэп. Если нападут на Землю, мы никого, разумеется, спрашивать не будем.

— Нагишом воевать пойдём? Всё своё оружие мы вообще-то сдаём.

— У меня достаточно прототипов, — Старк изобразил пальцами в воздухе кавычки, — чтобы обеспечить нас всех снаряжением. Никакие проекты, находящиеся на стадии разработки, не требуют регистрации. А часть разработок вообще в собственности Старк Индастриз, и ООН к ним лапы протянуть не может.

— Прекрасно. И после триумфальной победы нас всех упекут в Рафт.

— Да пойми ты, Роджерс. Это политика, здесь всё палка о двух концах, и эти соглашения тоже. Сейчас, когда Мстители у массы граждан на плохом счету, соглашения позволяют нам существовать единой группой. Да, мы не можем делать всё, что нам захочется…

— Всё, что мы посчитаем нужным.

— Да как хочешь. Но мы вместе, и мы можем продумывать планы и стратегии на случай вторжений. Готовиться. И когда буря грянет, мы встретим её боевым горном, плечом к плечу. А когда отстоим, то те же массы, от недовольства которых сегодня нас защищают соглашения, назовут нас героями, и Россу с комиссией придётся подтереться своим талмудом, потому что победителей не судят.

Стив никогда не выглядел до конца убеждённым, но всякий раз, взглянув на Баки, остывал. Всё же не кто иной как Старк вырвал у комиссии ООН разрешение на его пусть относительную, но свободу, и это Стив ценил слишком высоко, чтобы на пустом месте ставить Старку палки в колёса. В конце концов, они все были вместе и занимались хорошим делом.

Во время одного из таких дел им довелось столкнуться с неким доктором Стрэнджем. Тот чем-то неуловимо напоминал Баки Старка. Бородкой, не иначе. Тогда, стоило им закончить разборку с каким-то иномирным Ктулху, Старк тут же пригласил доктора к ним на базу — отпраздновать славную победу. Доктор смерил их всех взглядом, который при всём желании нельзя было назвать доброжелательным, но, как ни странно, согласился. Очевидно, тоже решил присмотреться, с кем имеет дело и чего опасаться. Но стоило доктору ступить на их территорию, как Старк коршуном на него налетел:

— Правильно ли я понимаю, что вы — тот самый доктор Стивен Стрэндж, гений и светило нейрохирургии, специалист, на счету которого десятки сложнейших операций на головном мозге, спинном мозге, на соединениях нервных окончаний и прочая и прочая, о вас ещё как-то писали в Бьюгл?

Услышав про нервные окончания, Баки понял, к чему было то приглашение.

Доктор Стрэндж, впрочем, несколько помрачнел и, как показалось Баки, постарался прикрыть руки плащом.

— Всё верно, но я, в силу обстоятельств, оставил практику.

— Авария. Очень сочувствую, доктор. Но, может, вы не отказались бы дать небольшую консультацию? Поверьте, дело очень интересное, в своей больничке вам с таким сталкиваться точно не приходилось. А вы любите интересные случаи, я в курсе. Я уже успел проконсультироваться с десятком нейрохирургов мировой величины, но все их усилия ничего не дали. Здесь нужен не просто лучший специалист. Здесь нужен гений.

Старк откровенно играл на человеческом тщеславии. Очевидно, доктор, как и сам Старк, любил профессиональные вызовы. Скрывая интерес, он согласился выслушать проблему, и Старк, прихватив Баки, увёл Стрэнджа за собой в мастерскую.

Кажется, праздничный ужин откладывался. Старк и Стрэндж, покопавшись в его руке, рассмотрев руку, сделанную Старком, а также все планы, схемы, чертежи, анализы и чёрт знает что ещё, так погрузились в обсуждение, что даже не заметили пропажи пациента.

Право, от этих двоих болела голова. С другой стороны, Баки ещё не доводилось видеть Старка таким оживлённым. Может быть, именно так он выглядел, когда работал в паре с Брюсом Беннером.

Из нового тандема вышел толк: через неделю бригада работавших на базе медиков под руководством Старка и Стрэнджа заменила ему руку.

И это была фантастика.

Рука выглядела, двигалась и ощущалась, как настоящая. Более того — Баки ею чувствовал. Ощущал температуру и текстуру предметов, к которым прикасался. И только в боевом режиме покрытие меняло структуру, от чего конечность становилась твёрдой и нечувствительной. Когда Баки спросил, как это вообще возможно, Старк пожал плечами и сказал только одно слово: «Нанотехнологии».

С тем же успехом мог сказать и «Магия».

Тесты и проверки длились две недели, но никаких замечаний к работе новой руки не возникло. Баки был в восторге. Огорчало только, что Старк, сразу после операции уехавший по каким-то своим делам, не мог насладиться своим успехом. Хотелось поблагодарить. Баки пообещал себе сделать это при первой же возможности.

***  
— Куда-то собрались, мистер Барнс? — голос у Пятницы неизменно вежливый и программно доброжелательный, но всё равно кажется неуловимо человеческим.

Наверное потому, что в свои любимые творения Старк всегда вкладывает душу.

Стив хмурится и тормозит в дверях.

— В город. Цель: прогулка. Сопровождение: Стив Роджерс. Планируемые места посещения: Центральный парк, Макдональдс. Маршрут неопределённый. Время возвращения: ориентировочно двадцать ноль-ноль.

— Доброго дня и приятной прогулки, мистер Барнс, мистер Роджерс.

— Спасибо, Пятница.

Баки подталкивает Стива, чтобы тот шевелился. Такие короткие отчёты о своих перемещениях Баки нисколько не напрягают. Отчитываться за каждый шаг он привык, но сейчас это его собственные шаги, а не навязанные приказом сверху. Для Баки именно это — свобода, о которой он уже давно забыл, как мечтать. Можно было поехать, куда хочешь, делать, что хочешь, надеть футболку, не заботясь о том, чтобы прикрыть металлическую руку и красную звезду на ней, и делать это всё без оглядки на окружающих, не беспокоясь о наводках и газетах. Не нужно было никуда бежать и ни от кого прятаться. И если цена этого — предупредить о своих планах, то ему несложно, он готов хоть до конца жизни так отчитываться.

— Надо поговорить с Тони по этому поводу. Прошло полгода, ты уже доказал свою благонадёжность.

— Брось, Стиви. У Старка забот хватает, а мне нетрудно сказать пару слов перед уходом. Тем более не забывай, я всё ещё опасен, — Баки стучит себя пальцем по виску. — Так что это лишь мера безопасности. Я бы предпочёл, чтобы она осталась.

С ним, в отличие от Старка, Стив спорить не может, а потому лишь смиренно вздыхает. Но Баки знает, что так просто он не сдастся.

Они гуляют по городу, вспоминают Нью-Йорк в его былые дни, Стив ворчит на высотки и небоскрёбы, которые, по его мнению, убили весь уют старых улочек. Баки на это улыбается и говорит, что парк совсем не изменился, и это даже немного скучно. Они сидят в Макдаке, когда в кармане коротко вибрирует телефон. Сообщение от Пятницы: «Мистер Старк вернулся на базу. Вы просили известить, когда это случится». Баки отбивает в ответ короткое «Спасибо» и совершенно пропускает мимо ушей рассказ Стива о захвате Локи в Штутгарте.

— Баки, что-то не так?

Бионические пальцы уже десять минут отбивают чечётку по пластиковой столешнице, и Стив не может это игнорировать.

— Кажется, на сегодня я нагулялся, Стив. Давай вернёмся?

На базе Баки первым делом выясняет, что Старк в мастерской, и направляется туда. Только за три метра до знакомых дверей замирает, не решаясь подойти ближе. У него давно уже гостевой доступ: он может свободно и без предварительных извещений заходить в мастерскую, когда Старк там, поэтому ещё несколько шагов — и двери гостеприимно разъедутся перед ним. Но Баки отчего-то жутко нервничает. Так и не докопавшись до причин своего смятения, он встряхивает головой и решительно шагает вперёд.

Когда створки беззвучно расходятся, Баки видит, как Старк, пыхтя, пытается поднять тяжёлую стальную пластину на какую-то конструкцию, и та грозит вот-вот на него рухнуть. Один из роботов, которого Старк, кажется, зовёт Лапой-Растяпой, жужжит и вьётся вокруг, скорее отвлекая, чем пытаясь помочь.

Баки мгновенно оказывается рядом, подхватывает пластину бионической рукой и лёгким движением забрасывает поверх каркаса. В нос ударяет терпкий мужской запах с примесью солярки и полувыветрившегося дорогого одеколона, а лицо щекочут неожиданно мягкие волосы. Баки всего пробирает дрожью, и на миг он ощущает только желание вжаться теснее в стоящего перед ним мужчину, потереться бёдрами об обтянутый джинсами крепкий зад и…

Прикосновение к руке — искусственной — действует на Баки, как удар током. Он вздрагивает и торопливо отступает на шаг.

— Спасибо за помощь, — Старк улыбается, развернувшись, и изучает Баки с жадным интересом. — Пятница присылала мне все отчёты, я знаю, что всё в порядке, но не могу не спросить: как она?

Старк кивает на руку, и Баки расплывается в искренней счастливой улыбке:

— Она потрясающая, Старк. Спасибо.

Старк улыбается шире и проводит кончиками пальцев по поверхности руки сверху вниз.

— Тебе идёт, Барнс. Если честно, я боялся, что после торжества массы и металла будет смотреться… куце.

Баки хмыкает и уже отточенным движением кисти переводит руку в боевой режим. Матовый блеск серой стали (которая вовсе не сталь) устрашает одним своим видом, потому что выглядит даже не как протез, а как живая, но нечеловеческая рука на человеческом теле.

Старк смотрит восторженно, как на игрушку, о которой давно мечтал, и ему её наконец подарили.

— А она внушает. Что скажешь, Робоцып? Хотя нет, постой. С сегодняшнего дня будешь Терминатором.

— А до этого я им не был?

— До этого ты не носил руку, которую сделал я!

Баки фыркает.

— Старк…

— Вообще, Барнс, не поверишь, но у меня есть имя, и его даже несложно запомнить. Всего два слога: То-ни.

— Ладно, Тони. Но у меня тоже очень простое имя…

— Ага, Джеймс.

— Меня зовут Баки.

— Я зову тебя Джеймс.

— Нет, ты зовёшь меня как угодно: «Барнс», «Робоцып», «спящая красавица» — но не «Джеймс».

— Я всегда зову тебя Джеймс. Ну, мысленно. Знаешь, чтобы не запутаться, в голове всё должно иметь строго одно название. Так что я думаю «Джеймс», а сказать могу «Робоцып», и это одно и то же.

Логика Старка… Тони иногда ставит Баки в тупик. Но, в конце концов, почему бы и не «Джеймс», в самом деле?

— Кстати, у русских есть такая традиция — obmyvat’, Романофф как-то рассказывала. Или она тогда была Рашман?.. Не важно. Так вот, предлагаю твою руку obmyvat’.

Тони энергично взмахивает руками и идёт к шкафчику, где хранит выпивку.

— Obmyt’, — машинально поправляет его Баки.

— Что?

— Правильно будет: предлагаю obmyt’.

Тони в ответ только смеётся:

— Ещё один лингвист на мою голову. Там, в России, все на словах помешаны?

Баки в ответ молчит, да и ответа не требуется. Тони разливает виски по бокалам и протягивает один Баки. Они выпивают за то, «чтоб всё работало, как надо», после чего Тони возвращается к каркасу и берёт паяльник.

— Не поможешь? — спрашивает он Баки, и тому в голову не приходит отказаться. — Надо подержать эту штуку, чтобы она не двигалась, пока я припаяю пару мелких деталей.

Свою ошибку Баки понимает, когда Старк крутится рядом, трётся об него плечами при поворотах и задирает чёрную засаленную майку, чтобы отереть со лба пот. Баки не слишком любил мужчин, особенно пахнущих потом и машинами, потому что этот запах для него навсегда был связан с войной и смертью. Но запах Тони особенный. Это запах обретённой безопасности и новой руки. И Баки хочется дышать этим запахом всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Через час Баки возвращается к себе с острым ощущением, что ему срочно нужен холодный душ.

А в голове звучит голос Тони.

«Я всегда зову тебя Джеймс».

***  
Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс на самом деле ненавидел драться. Просто вся его жизнь почему-то складывалась так, что приходилось.

В юности он дрался за Стива и, чего греха таить, в этом был свой азарт и свои бонусы. Но саму драку — звук ударов, хруст костей, вминающиеся в плоть кулаки, брызги крови — не любил.

На войну, как и многие парни его времени, он шёл, как на праздник. Война для нищего парня из Бруклина была билетом в новую жизнь, была шансом. Чем за этот шанс придётся заплатить, он тогда плохо понимал, но флёр романтики слетел быстро.

Война была как драка, только хуже. Жестокая, беспощадная, наполненная кровью, болью и неизбежностью смерти.

Баки был простым смертным, без заоблачных амбиций, любил обычные земные удовольствия, и в них, когда выпадала возможность, искал спасения от стылых солдатских будней и ждал того заветного дня, когда прозвучит благословенное «Война кончилась, ребята, пора домой».

И этот день однажды наступил — но не для него, увы. Стрелка его жизни навсегда примёрзла к отметке «война».

Баки приходилось драться, когда он не хотел, убивать тех, кого он не стремился убивать, и быть живым оружием — всегда. И когда его причислили к Мстителям, это не изменилось.

Но когда серая и твёрдая, как сталь, рука сжимает горло очередного больного ублюдка в белом халате с символикой Гидры на отвороте, Баки испытывает прилив чистого восторга. Иногда даже ему драка — в радость.

А затем Тони сообщает, что жёсткие диски в лаборатории либо сняты, либо уничтожены, главные мерзавцы успели сбежать, а на окраине городка, в котором Гидра и притаила одну из своих многочисленных голов, прогремел взрыв, и их главной задачей стало помочь гражданским.

Взрыва Баки, конечно, не слышал: его уши закрыты плотными наушниками, не пропускающими звук, и слышать он может только то, что говорят члены команды по общему каналу связи — перестраховка на случай, если кому-нибудь ещё известны коды Зимнего Солдата.

После эвакуации района и зачистки лаборатории команда собирается в джете, и Баки кожей чувствует грядущую бурю, потому что Стив пасмурный, как предгрозовое небо, а Тони молчит. Остальные тоже не стремятся нарушить хрупкую, как хрусталь, тишину, и Баки кажется, будто он всё ещё в наушниках.

На базе все так же в полном молчании расходятся по своим углам. Баки не сидится в комнате, и он бесцельно бродит по коридорам, спускается в спортивный зал, окидывает взглядом равнодушные ко всему живому тренажёры и в итоге окапывается в гостиной.

В голове словно тикает бомба.

Вечером Вижен собирает всех на ужин, за которым Наташа и Сэм Уилсон неловко пытаются завязать разговор о пустяках, но все их попытки повисают безвольно в воздухе. А затем Стив произносит ту самую фразу.

— Вот об этом я и говорил.

— О чём именно, Роджерс? — вяло уточняет Тони.

Он подавлен и явно не настроен на дискуссию, но в такие моменты Стив всегда вцеплялся оппонентам в глотку, как бульдог: он оказался прав.

— Если бы не эти дурацкие соглашения, мы бы накрыли их раньше. Их же явно предупредили об облаве, Тони, как ты не понимаешь? Нам, как дрессированным собачкам, подбросили косточку, а жирный кусок мяса увели подальше.

— Косточку сейчас грызёшь ты, Роджерс. И эта косточка — я, всегда и во всём у тебя виноватый.

— Неправда, Тони.

— Да ну? А к кому конкретно сейчас был обращён твой упрёк? Все в этой комнате подписали соглашения, если ты не забыл.

— Ты настаивал.

— Ага. Прям дулом в голову настаивал. Нам не оставили выбора, как ты не поймёшь?

— Выбор есть всегда.

— Красивые слова, кэп. Только за ними иногда стоит, например, выбор выжить или сдохнуть. Я, если что, предпочитаю жить.

— Не переводи тему, Тони. Погибли люди. Невинные люди. Если бы мы действовали сами, этих жертв бы не было. Об этом ты подумал?

— Да, Роджерс. Об этом я и думаю. Ты, кстати, хотя бы поинтересовался числом жертв? Вижу, что нет. Тебе интересно? Вряд ли, но я всё равно скажу: одиннадцать человек. — Тони отчеканивает ещё раз: — При взрыве погибло одиннадцать человек.

Глаза у Тони в этот момент страшные. Стив вздрагивает и как-то странно застывает, а Ванда на другом конце стола тихо охает.

Тони вдруг разбирает смех, и это так же страшно, как полубезумное выражение его глаз. А Баки вдруг вспоминает, почему его слова звучат так знакомо.

— Да-да, Роджерс, именно. Одиннадцать человек. Красивое число. Вселенная любит красивые числа. А знаешь, о чём ещё я думаю? О!

Тони вдруг начинает хохотать, громко, безудержно, запрокинув голову, и от этого звука мороз дерёт по коже.

Стив смотрит на него с ужасом, Ванда и Сэм — почти с ненавистью, по лицу Вижена невозможно ничего прочитать. И только Наташа, кажется, догадывается. Пока Тони пытается отдышаться, она заканчивает за него:

— Гибель одиннадцати человек в Нигерии из-за ошибки Мстителей привела к подписанию Соковианских соглашений. Теперь одиннадцать человек погибло из-за просчёта оперативной комиссии ООН. Это свидетельство неэффективности соглашений и мощный рычаг давления на ООН.

— Браво, Романофф, — ухмыляется Тони, вальяжно раскидываясь на стуле и звучно выдыхает после долгого смеха. — Уфф. В общем, если правильно воспользоваться ситуацией, мы сейчас через комиссию какие угодно поправки сможем продавить. Даже чтобы нам по утрам кофе в постель доставляли и чесали пяточки по воскресеньям.

— Знаешь, Тони, — тихо произносит Стив, глядя на Старка с отвращением, почти с ненавистью, — я иногда думаю, что для мира большая беда: Гидра или ты.

Тони не вздрагивает, не вскидывается, только склоняет голову на бок, разглядывая Стива будто бы с любопытством юного натуралиста, обнаружившего нового, доселе невиданного жука. На его губах играет ленивая полуулыбка, и весь он будто бы расслаблен.

— Я избавлю тебя от твоих моральных дилемм, Роджерс. Разумеется, я.

После этих слов Тони поднимается из-за стола и неспешным шагом идёт к выходу. И только Баки со своего места видно, как тот потирает левую руку.

— Зря ты так, Стив, — тихо произносит Наташа, не столько с упрёком, сколько с сожалением. Затем хлопает себя по карману, поднимается и идёт за Тони.

В кармане — Баки в курсе — Наташа всё время носит с собой нитроглицерин.

За столом больше никто не разговаривает, а через несколько минут остаётся только Вижен, который степенно, точно дворецкий, собирает посуду и убирает остатки еды в холодильник. Баки наблюдает за ним пару минут, затем встаёт и, сам не зная, зачем, идёт в комнату Старка. Он ни разу там не был до этого, и сейчас есть повод исправить упущение. Потому что, пока Стив смотрел на то, как Тони Старк смеётся, Баки успел заметить, как он — прячет слёзы.

Впрочем, когда Баки оказывается перед нужной дверью, его решимость резко угасает: из-за двери доносятся голоса, и разговор идёт на повышенных тонах.

— Я и так знаю, что ты никого, кроме себя, не слушаешь, Старк.

— Раз знаешь, так и катись отсюда, — огрызается Тони. — Кого-кого, а тебя слушать я точно не собираюсь.

— А я не за тем пришла, чтоб ты меня слушал. Просто. Выпей. Эту. Грёбанную. Таблетку, Старк. Или, клянусь, я собственноручно вобью тебе её в глотку.

Наступает тишина, а через минуту Наташа вылетает из комнаты и проносится мимо Баки, едва на него взглянув. Баки медлит ещё мгновение и всё же решается войти внутрь, пока автоматические двери не закрылись. Тони оборачивается и смотрит на вторженца с вялым удивлением.

— А, это ты. Я думал, Романофф ещё не весь яд в меня сцедила. Или Роджерс опять пришёл мозги мне полоскать. Тебя отправил?

Баки качает головой из стороны в сторону, глядя, как Тони трёт ладонью грудную клетку.

— Ты не суперсолдат, — говорит он и в собственном голосе ловит отзвук непонятно откуда просочившейся горечи.

Тони тихо смеётся в ответ:

— О, нет. Я лучше. Я Железный Человек.

— Нет, Тони. Ты человек в железном костюме.

Тони вскидывает голову и уже готовится ответить что-нибудь резкое, язвительное, поставить на место. Баки успевает первым:

— Просто помни о том, что ты человек. Но человек, который очень нужен этому миру.

Тони провожает его каким-то странным, отчаянно-больным взглядом, и Баки от этого не по себе.

Ему не хочется спать, сидеть одному в своей комнате тоже, и он решает посмотреть фильм в гостиной — вдруг кто присоединится.

В гостиной темно, но только он открывает рот, чтобы попросить Пятницу включить свет, как замечает силуэт на диване. Наташа сидит, подобрав под себя ноги и глядя в одну точку. Баки нерешительно замирает на пороге.

— Заходи уже, Барнс. Или проваливай.

Баки входит в комнату и садится на тот же диван, чуть поодаль. В неверном свете уличных прожекторов ему мерещятся блестящие дорожки на щеках Наташи, но ведь такого не может быть? Агенты ведь не плачут?

— Этот идиот когда-нибудь договорится. И если не Стив его прибьёт, так я. Был бы здесь Брюс… — Наташа словно давится этим именем на секунду, но продолжает. — Только Брюс умеет переводить то, что несёт Старк, на общечеловеческий. Тони будто специально говорит так, чтобы его не поняло как можно больше людей. Он произносит правильные, умные вещи словами, от которых все мгновенно вскипают и рвутся забросать его камнями.

— Вещая Кассандра, — неожиданно произносит Баки. Ассоциация, выплывшая откуда-то из глубин сознания. Он вообще не уверен, откуда знает это словосочетание.

— Что?

— Вещая Кассандра. Проклятая прорицательница, которой никто не верит.

— А ведь точно!

Наташа вдруг начинает хохотать, точно как Старк полчаса назад. Баки думает, что сегодня, видимо, какой-то всемирный день истерического смеха, а ему не сообщили. Он бы тоже посмеялся — смешно же. До смерти.

— И ведь ты знаешь, это не в первый раз такое, — хмыкает Наташа чуть более живым голосом, чем минуту назад. — Старк точно так же ржал, когда создал Альтрона. Они с Брюсом создали. Потому что — какая ирония! — Альтрон стал той самой угрозой человечеству, которую создан был устранять. О, его это тогда очень повеселило. А вот Тора почему-то нет. Странно, да? Он тогда Тони чуть шею не свернул, Стив вовремя вмешался. А теперь уже сам готов ему в глотку вцепиться… Ты-то как, в очередь становиться будешь? Чур, после меня. Правда, у Ванды ещё счёт большой, но я тебе по старой дружбе, так и быть, займу место.

— Я, пожалуй, пас. Хватит с меня… свёрнутых шей.

— Ох. Прости. Я не подумала.

Она знает, понимает Баки. Про Говарда и Марию Старк, про 15 декабря 1991 года — знает.

— Ничего, всё нормально. Дело даже не в этом. Просто…

Баки обводит глазами комнату, утопленную ночными сумерками. Дом. Безопасность. Комфорт. Рука. Даже не будь он по гроб жизни должен за смерть родителей, ему и тогда с ним было бы не рассчитаться за всё. Хотя Тони это и долгом-то наверняка не считает.

Баки так и не договаривает, но Наташа, кажется, поняла сама. Она внезапно тянется к нему и ободряюще хлопает по руке — искусственной. И Баки чувствует теплоту этого прикосновения, и в который раз поражается: кем всё-таки надо быть, чтобы создать такое? Все протезы и экзоскелеты мира создаются ради функций — движения, действий. И только Тони Старк искусственную руку оживляет.

— Ты ведь фильм пришёл посмотреть, да? Включай, посмотрим вместе. Всё равно спать не хочется.

— Из-за чего ты не в ладах с Тони?

Баки сам не ожидал от себя такого вопроса, но ему вдруг становится важно, почему именно к Наташе, которая его понимает, которая — очевидно — беспокоится и заботится о нём, у Тони такое натянутое отношение.

Наташа застывает — выстывает изнутри — и вновь забивается в угол. Баки думает, что вот сейчас его пошлют, но вместо этого внезапно получает ответ.

— Просто Тони мне не доверяет. Я двойной агент, знаешь ли. Или тройная дрянь. У меня это вроде как в ДНК отпечатано.

А Старк бывает по-настоящему жесток — даже к тем, кого любит. Особенно к тем, кого любит. Баки не сомневается, что за всем этим язвительным ожесточением скрывается глубокая привязанность, только Тони её зачем-то прячет, давит, старается вытравить. И не может. Не хочет, на самом деле, но боится. От близких отношений бегут, когда боятся боли — Баки где-то слышал или читал.

— Это из-за Германии, да? Из-за того, что ты отпустила нас тогда в аэропорту?

— Отчасти, да. Но у нас вообще долгая история, и гладко никогда не было.

— Гладко вообще не бывает, — пожимает плечами Баки.

— По вам со Стивом не скажешь.

— У нас тоже случалось… всякое.

Оба смолкают ненадолго, думая каждый о своём, пока в комнату прямо через стену не вплывает Вижен — Баки уже даже почти не дёргается от таких появлений, хотя в первый месяц то и дело пытался судорожно нашарить какое-нибудь оружие.

— Простите, если помешал. Мне подумалось, что вы решили что-нибудь посмотреть, но если это беседа по душам…

— Нет-нет, Вижен. Фильм. Мы хотели посмотреть фильм. Пятница, включи нам… Так что ты собирался?.. — Наташа вопросительно смотрит на Баки и тот вспоминает какое-то слышанное недавно от Старка слово.

— «Бэмби».

— «Бэмби»? — Наташа заливисто хохочет, и этот смех уже не напоминает недавнюю истерику. — Почему вдруг «Бэмби»?

— Старк меня недавно так назвал.

— Ты смотришь всё, чем тебя называет Старк? — Наташу его подход в выборе видео явно веселит.

— В основном. «Робоцып» странный, но суть я уловил. Про Спящую красавицу и так понятно. А вот «Терминатор» мне понравился.

— С каких пор ты Терминатор?

— С тех пор, как у меня эта рука.

— О, теперь ясно, — понимающе кивает Наташа. — Что ж, должна признать, с этой рукой Старк превзошёл самого себя.

— Она классная, — кивает Баки и устраивается на диване поудобнее.

Любопытно же, почему «Бэмби».

***  
Всю следующую неделю Старк не вылазит из мастерской. Он не приходит завтракать сэндвичами, не появляется за столом на ужинах, а в обед вообще всех вышвыривает прочь, и даже полковник Роудс не может пробиться к Его Величеству Старку на аудиенцию, чтобы хоть кусок бургера в него запихать.

Только Питер Паркер как-то приходит по приглашению — примерить и протестировать новый костюм. Паркер был прямиком из школы, голодный, и потому ему вручили тарелку, полную сэндвичей, с которой он в мастерскую и ушёл. А когда вышел оттуда три часа спустя, то посреди восторженного монолога о возможностях его нового «панциря» обмолвился, что они с мистером Старком перекусили.

Наташа и полковник переглянулись с видом довольных заговорщиков, едва не потирая руки, и тут же завербовали паренька себе в агенты по откармливанию Старка. Даже придумали ему несуществующее школьное задание, с которым Питеру якобы требовалась помощь, и кто, как не мистер Старк, мог помочь ему справиться с ним.

Поначалу всё шло даже гладко: Питер приходил после школы, на правах голодного ребёнка брал с собой в мастерскую заранее подготовленный поднос с едой и проводил час-два в компании Старка. Тони сыт и все довольны.

Однако через три дня, стоило машине Хэппи с Паркером на заднем сидении скрыться за поворотом, Тони вылетел из мастерской, швырнул на кухонный стол поднос, обвёл всех свирепым взглядом и заявил, что если ещё хоть кто-нибудь использует мальчишку, чтобы манипулировать им, то все они горько об этом пожалеют. Включая самого мальчишку.

Угроза была серьёзная. Парень к Тони был очень привязан — это бросалось в глаза, и никто не хотел его подставлять. Но и продолжаться эта голодовка больше не могла.

— Тони, никто не будет к тебе приставать, если ты начнёшь, наконец, есть, — попытался вразумить друга полковник.

— А с чего вы вообще решили, что я голодаю? Мы со Стрэнджем разрабатываем принципы совместной работы магии и технологии. Он приходит с едой из одного славного ресторанчика, кажется, где-то в Чехии.

Наташа на это хмыкает, полковник облегчённо улыбается, и только Баки чувствует себя… обманутым. Он проводит глазами Тони, даже не взглянувшего на него, а затем натыкается на внимательный взгляд Наташи. Та подходит и, понизив голос, говорит:

— Не переживай, Бэмби. Рано или поздно этот загон у Старка пройдёт, и он вернётся к твоим сэндвичам. Кстати, добро пожаловать в клуб.

— Какой ещё клуб?

— Клуб мучеников, которым почему-то небезразличен этот зарвавшийся мудак.

Баки хмыкает. Возразить ему нечего.

***  
Уже на следующее утро после инцидента с Паркером Тони появляется на кухне. Сэндвичи ждут его на тарелке — Баки не переставал их делать. В конце концов, их всегда находилось, кому съесть.

Вид у Тони неважный: бледное лицо, запавшие глаза, волосы несколько дней не мыты. И Баки подозревает, что он только-только из мастерской, не спал всю ночь, и хорошо, если одну.

Тони кое-как, словно через силу, съедает сэндвич, заливает в себя кофе, как в бензобак.

— Тебе поспать надо.

— Я сам решу, что мне надо, Барнс, — отбривает Тони, но тут же спохватывается и смотрит извиняющимся взглядом — Баки и не знал, что он так умеет. — Сейчас меня вызывают на заседание. Там и отосплюсь.

Баки вздыхает и ставит перед Тони вторую кружку кофе, надеясь, что уж после заседания-то Тони точно пойдёт спать.

И ошибается в расчётах.

Тони возвращается через несколько часов, взвинченный. Проносится вихрем по коридорам и скрывается в мастерской. Через час Баки решает, что пускать дело на самотёк не будет — берёт поднос и идёт к Тони. Если его и пошлют, так он хотя бы попытался.

— Пятница, доктор Стрэндж сейчас в мастерской?

— Нет, мистер Барнс.

— А был сегодня?

— На сегодня у мистера Старка с доктором Стрэнджем встречи не назначено.

— Спасибо, Пятница.

Баки всегда удивляло, что насмешник Старк так ни разу и не высмеял его манеру общаться с искином. Насколько он мог судить, даже Стив не имел привычки её благодарить.

— Тони, я принёс тебе обед, и лучше тебе его съесть, раз уж спать ты отказываешься.

С такими словами Баки входит в мастерскую.

— Спасибо, мамочка, — бурчит тот, играясь с паяльником.

— Старк, я серьёзно.

— Я слышу тебя, Джеймс. Можешь оставить поднос, я поем, как только закончу.

— Едва ли ты занят чем-то полезным.

— О! Девиз всей моей жизни.

Только теперь Баки замечает, что глаза у Тони вновь какие-то застывшие. А ещё понимает, что не видел сегодня Стива.

— Что случилось на заседании? Вы ведь там со Стивом вместе были? Он что-то сказал?

— И в кого ты такой умный, Терминатор? Уж точно не в дружка своего. Ты приёмный? Ах, да, я и забыл, что вы не родные. И хорошо, наверное, потому что будь у меня такой брат, я б его, наверное, ещё в колыбели придушил.

— Тони.

— А? Что, я опять отвлёкся, да? Да ничего особенного, Джеймс, правда. Роджерс, как узнал про заседание, прицепился, мол, поедем вместе, вместе посильнее на них надавим. Мне эти гаргульи из совета и так уже всю плешь проели, дай-ка, думаю, стравлю их с Роджерсом, кто кого переговорит. Речи-то вдохновенные он толкать горазд. А кэп возьми да и заяви прям с порога: мы, дескать, требуем полной аннуляции Соковианского договора и возвращения Мстителям автономного статуса. Хорошо, Романофф мне то и дело нитроглицерин по карманам рассовывает… Поправки, в общем, после такого фокуса под вопросом, и если их опять отклонят, Пеппер меня убьёт — счетами за юристов. Такими темпами, если нас и не распустят, мы по миру пойдём. Хочешь побыть цирковой собачкой? А Роджерс — директором цирка! Это прям его.

— Прекрати.

— Что прекратить? Ты хотел знать, что случилось? Ну так я рассказываю. Согласен, не лучшая сказка на ночь. А знаешь, что самое весёлое? Он ведь всей этой шобле прямо в лицо бросил, что они — убийцы. Что это они своими руками убили одиннадцать невинных человек. Честно, я на этом моменте почти ему зааплодировал. Только меня он почему-то к ним не причислил.

Баки чувствует, что закипает. Злится непонятно на что.

— Ты не убийца, Тони.

— Вообще-то я собирался тебя убить, — жёстко отрезает тот.

Баки успел заметить, насколько он бывает к себе безжалостен.

— Не убил.

— Но хотел, Барнс.

— Я не идиот, Старк. Хотел бы ты меня убить, убил бы, и никто, кроме разве что Стива, тебя бы не осудил. Ты мог своей ракетницей размозжить мне голову, а вместо этого взорвал перекрытие.

— Промахнулся, прицел был сбит, — ядовито отзывается Тони.

Баки не ведётся. Напротив, как-то мгновенно остывает, вздыхает устало.

— Это глупый спор, Тони. Никто не винит тебя за то, чего даже не случилось. Ты не убил меня в Сибири, ты даже вытащил меня из тюрьмы, помог, приютил, сделал новую руку. Не знаю, за что ты там себя без конца грызёшь, но за меня — не надо, сделай милость.

— Ты так смело говоришь за всех, Барнс.

— И чьё же мнение так волнует великого Тони Старка?

Тони болезненно морщится и отворачивается.

— Не твоё дело, Барнс. Иди уже, я занят.

Стив. Ну конечно. Баки хочется побиться головой о стену, потому что — ну кто же ещё? Баки иррационально хочется избить друга, потому что — ну какого чёрта?

Баки сам не понимает, когда и что так повернулось в его сознании, но сейчас он на стороне Тони. Старк наизнанку выворачивается, пытаясь всё на свете исправить, починить, наладить, замаливая все свои грехи — настоящие и мнимые. Он делает больше, чем кто-либо на его месте вообще бы стал. А вместо поддержки получает попрёки Стива в том, что Тони делает не то, что хочется ему.

— Как хочешь, Тони, я уйду. Но запомни одно: поменяйся вы со Стивом ролями там, в бункере, Стив бы меня убил. На твоём месте Стив бы меня убил.

Баки выходит, не оборачиваясь, не глядя на Тони. Только чувствует его взгляд в спину.

После этого Баки находит Стива и утаскивает его поиграть в бейсбол. Они лениво перебрасываются мячом.

— Кажется, я всё испортил с этими соглашениями. Меня иногда заносит, я знаю. Тони злится, да?

— Говорит, что хотел тебе зааплодировать.

Стив смотрит недоверчиво.

— В новостях передавали, что в помощь пострадавшим при взрыве в Техасе основан фонд помощи. Пожизненные пенсии для тех, кто стал инвалидом, — меняет тему Баки.

— Да. Я знаю.

— Сделанного не исправить. Я не верну к жизни Старков и всех прочих, кого убил. Ты не оживишь тех одиннадцать человек из Нигерии. Тони не в состоянии исправить случившееся в Соковии. Сделанное — сделано. Нужно двигаться дальше, Стиви. А Соглашения… у Тони реально крутые юристы. Я ведь здесь.

Стив слабо улыбается в ответ.

Вечером за ужином собираются внезапно все, даже Паркер и Стрэндж оказываются втянуты. Тони весел, болтлив, и превращает обычный ужин в настоящий праздник, где хорошо всем и никто не чувствует себя бедным родственником. Они со Стивом обмениваются колкостями, но это не злые шпильки, чтобы ужалить побольнее. Больше похоже на пикировку бывших супругов, которым есть, что припомнить друг другу, но давно уже оплачены все счета.

Баки не уверен, но ему всё же хочется думать, что его заслуга в этом есть. Что он сумел найти нужные слова в нужный момент.

А через три дня приходит официальное письмо от Росса: поправки к Соковианским соглашениям приняты комиссией ООН единогласно.

***  
После принятия поправок в команде царит воодушевление. Стив, получив карты в руки, с удвоенной силой копает под Гидру, впрягая Наташу и Уилсона. Баки он старается держать подальше из-за кодов, и Баки не совсем понимает, что чувствует по этому поводу — сожаление или облегчение.

Как-то за завтраком к ним присоединяется Наташа. Она присаживается рядом с Тони, чуть задевая того плечом, и улыбается Баки, лукаво прищурившись:

— А для меня найдётся сэндвич, солдат?

— Сама себе сделай, Романофф, — бросает Тони, покосившись на непрошеную соседку.

— Не ревнуй, Старк. У тебя нет монополии на зимние сэндвичи.

— Что ещё за зимние сэндвичи? — удивлённо выгибает брови Тони, и Баки прячет усмешку, сползая с барного стула, чтобы сделать завтрак для Наташи.

— За ту неделю, что ты крутил свой бурный роман с магией, все на базе успели оценить сэндвичное мастерство Барнса, так, что даже наперегонки завтракать бегали. Теперь это «зимние сэндвичи», и если не успел — то опоздал, Старк. Сегодня тебе повезло.

— На минуту отвернуться нельзя, как уже без завтрака оставят.

— Я припрячу для тебя один бутерброд, Тони, не переживай, — улыбается Баки, когда ставит перед Наташей её тарелку.

— Вот, Джеймс! Ты — настоящий друг!

И хотя звучит, как шутка, но Баки успевает заметить, как на миг Романофф обмирает.

На самом деле Баки помнит Наталью Романову. Острая, стремительная, изворотливая, опасная. Умная, как дьяволица. Но сейчас, здесь, на базе, она выглядит обычной, даже обыденной женщиной — с забранными на затылке волосами, в простом платье, по-домашнему подбирая под себя ноги, когда устраивается в кресле. По её виду можно подумать, что она дома, в кругу семьи. И это странно, думает Баки. Странно для такой, как она… как они.

…пока в один прекрасный день внезапно не обнаруживает, что сидит на диване плечом к плечу со Стивом, ловит брошенное Бартоном пиво, швыряет арахис в ответ на какой-то особенно идиотский подкол Сэма и участвует в беззлобной пикировке с Тони и Наташей, кажется, даже ни в чём им не уступая, во всяком случае, Тони в ответ весело смеётся, чуть запрокинув голову, а Наташа хитро смотрит из-под ресниц.

И это ощущается наиболее похожим на семью, чем всё, что он помнит в своей жизни прежде.

***  
— Что за новые сведения ты передала Роджерсу? — интересуется Тони как-то между делом, когда заходит на кухню за очередной порцией кофе.

— Ничего такого, что тебе стоило бы знать, Старк. Занимайся своими делами, — бросает не глядя Наташа, подпиливая ноготь.

Тони ничего не говорит в ответ и быстро уходит, а Баки чудится, будто он только что слышал щелчок снятого предохранителя. Или выдернутой чеки.

Наташа, не дождавшись ответа, поднимает голову, обнаруживает, что Тони ушёл, и переводит вопросительный взгляд на Баки. Видимо, прочитывает что-то по его лицу, потому что на её собственном вдруг проступает нечто близкое к испугу, а уголок губ горько заламывается. Наташа достаёт свой телефон и торопливо стучит пальцами по экрану, матерясь сквозь зубы. Скорее всего, переправляет те самые сведения Тони, стремясь исправить оплошность. И скорее всего — напрасно. Тони всё равно уже сделал для себя все выводы.

Через неделю Стив с Тони и Наташей отправляются на миссию. То ли очередная база, то ли какая-то штаб-квартира Гидры — Баки не вникал. Если что, координаты есть у Пятницы.

Когда на базе поднимается суета, а медотсек явно готовят к прибытию пациента, Баки становится страшно. Из прибывшего джета на каталке увозят Наташу, у которой едва не раскурочена грудная клетка. У Стива, провожающего врачей взглядом, дикие глаза и в линию сжаты губы, а на Старка больно взглянуть. Он белый как полотно, и у него трясутся руки. Руки, которыми он до последнего не отпускает Наташину кисть, пока её везут в операционную.

— Держись, Романофф, слышишь? Дерись, агент. Дерись, ты сильная.

Тони шепчет ей отчаянные, ободряющие слова так, словно сам изо всех сил старается в них поверить.

— Пятница, отправь срочное сообщение Клинту Бартону и вышли по его координатам джет, — командует Тони срывающимся голосом.

— Я виноват. Это я виноват, — рвутся из груди Тони слова.

Первые полчаса, пока длится операция, Тони беспокойно топчется у дверей операционной. Затем Стив уводит его на кухню, убеждая, что так он ей не поможет, а любые новости им тут же сообщат. Баки не уверен, что Тони вообще понял смысл обращённых к нему слов, но идёт за Стивом.

На кухне Вижен мягко обнимает за плечи Ванду, а Уилсон угрюмо смотрит в одну точку, постукивая пальцем по столу.

Стив усаживает Тони за стол и сам садится рядом, но уже через минуту Тони подрывается с места и начинает метаться по комнате. Останавливается возле бара, льёт себе на два пальца виски, выпивает одним глотком. Смотрит на бутылку пару секунд — и наливает полный бокал. Второй бокал пустеет быстро, но когда Тони возвращается за новой порцией и тянет руку к бутылке, Стив его останавливает. Просто кладёт руку поверх бокала и молча качает головой. Тони болезненно кривится, но отступает.

Баки стоит молчаливой тенью в стороне и бессильно сжимает в кулак серую, как сталь, руку. Он и не помнит, когда успел перевести её в боевой режим.

Через три с половиной часа появляется хирург. Говорит скупо и по делу: пациентка жива, в тяжёлом состоянии, есть угроза комы. Но если переживёт ближайшие сутки без ухудшений, можно надеяться на лучшее.

Вечером того же дня прилетает доктор Хелен Чо.

Тони проводит в палате всё время. Он там ест, дремлет в кресле, листает новостные сводки, но большую часть времени просто молча сидит у постели и смотрит в окно. Все попытки его выпроводить ни к чему не приводят: Тони посылает к чёрту врачей, Стива, совет акционеров компании, членов ООН и даже Пеппер. Последняя, впрочем, скорее пыталась воспользоваться делами как предлогом, чтобы выкурить Тони из палаты. Когда понимает, что это бесполезно, то просто гладит Тони по голове, что-то тихо шепчет ему на ухо и целует на прощание в макушку. Баки успевает поймать на его губах призрак улыбки, когда Пеппер выходит за дверь, попросив шёпотом: «Присмотрите за ним».

Клинт Бартон появляется в палате регулярно, держась при этом подчёркнуто отстранённо от Тони. Подходит к постели, мягко касается Наташиной руки, пару минут говорит с ней ласково-ободряющим тоном, будто с ребёнком, и уходит.

Стив навещает Наташу утром и вечером, как по часам. По большей части молча стоит у окна. Выгнать Тони из палаты больше не пытается, только вопросительно смотрит на Баки: ел? Спал? Баки подаёт такие же молчаливые сигналы — им со Стивом слова без надобности.

Впервые Наташа приходит в себя через четыре дня после операции. Баки заходит в палату с обедом для Тони и видит, как тот судорожно вцепился в её руку, подавшись вперёд, а Стив за его спиной наклоняется и улыбается с нежностью, какой Баки за ним не припоминает. Наташа моргает, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд, и шепчет сухими, запекшимися губами:

— Chort, больно.

Стив и Тони на это тихо смеются. Стив сжимает руку на плече Тони, тот накрывает её своей ладонью — и это первые по-настоящему дружеские жесты, какие Баки видит у них. Он молча отступает с подносом назад, так никем не замеченный, и оставляет их втроём.

Через час Наташа снова спит, Стив уехал общаться с комиссией, а Тони сидит в палате, сгорбившись, и вдавливает ладони в глаза.

— Всё обошлось, — тихо произносит Баки, только чтобы обозначить своё присутствие, и, поколебавшись, гладит Тони по напряжённой спине.

— Если бы я не упёрся, как слепой баран, и прочитал сброшенные мне материалы, этого и вовсе бы не произошло. Я бы заметил. Я бы предупредил.

— Всё обошлось, — повторяет Баки и гладит Тони по спине.

***  
— Я не буду смотреть то, что выберет Роджерс, — капризно тянет Тони, вытягиваясь на диване. — Это опять будет какая-нибудь древняя слезливая мелодрама.

— То, что смотришь ты, Тони, словом «кино» назвать вообще сложно, — фыркает Стив.

Тони бросает на него острый взгляд, затем ведёт глазами по комнате и натыкается на Баки:

— Джеймс! А давай фильм выберешь ты. Не подведи меня, Бэмби!

Баки хмыкает. Старк в курсе, что ему Стив возражать не станет. А выбирает фильмы Баки обычно из того, что он сам поминает в разговорах. На днях Тони назвал Бартона Леголасом, и с помощью Пятницы Баки выяснил, что это персонаж трилогии «Властелин Колец». Явно не мелодрама, какие любит Стив, но и не боевик, которые обычно выбирает Тони.

— Это же первая часть?

Наташа, всё ещё перебинтованная, но на ногах, появляется в гостиной через пару минут, как все устроились. Она проходит в комнату и садится на диван к Тони, хотя соседний свободен.

— Старк, убери ноги, это я здесь тяжело раненная и должна лежать.

— Иди на второй диван! — возмущается тот.

— С этого обзор лучше.

Наташа бесцеремонно сдвигает ноги Тони к краю, разворачивается и втискивается между ними и спинкой, фактически укладываясь на Старка. Тот фыркает, ворчит, но двигается, давая пространство, и обнимает Наташу за талию. Они возятся ещё с минуту и затихают. Баки видит, как Тони чуть поворачивает голову и легко трогает губами висок. Наташа жмурится и тянется к бокалу, который Тони держит в вытянутой над полом руке.

— Ещё чего, — Тони отводит руку дальше. — Обломись, Романофф. Выздоравливающим алкоголь по статусу не положен.

В этот момент над диваном зависает рука Стива со стаканом молока. Наташа бросает на Стива скептический взгляд, но тот неумолим. Наташа ворчит, что терпеть не может, когда Старк с Роджерсом заодно, и пьёт своё молоко.

На базе в этот день как никогда уютно, и Баки с удовольствием смотрит фильм про приключения отважных путешественников, впервые в жизни, кажется, не волнуясь вообще ни о чём.

***  
Кошмары с давних пор были верными спутниками его ночных снов. Сладко спать под грохот орудий едва ли кому-то удавалось. Но Баки за эти годы столько ужасов пережил наяву, что сны для него были сродни фильмам: жутко, но не всерьёз. Не взаправду. Не чета его будням.

Теперь, когда будни по большей части протекали мирно и в комфорте, кошмары будто бы стали объёмнее, живее. Потому что были гораздо больше похожи на ту реальность, к которой Баки привык.

Он стал меньше спать и большую часть ночи проводить в гостиной, где время от времени появлялся кто-нибудь из обитателей базы. В точности, как год назад, когда Старк только вытащил его из застенок, приписав к Мстителям.

Его мнения на этот счёт тогда никто не спросил (а когда вообще спрашивали?), а если бы удосужились, Баки скорее всего отказался бы. В американской тюрьме, по крайней мере, не занимались промывкой мозгов и регулярно кормили, а присоединиться к Мстителям значило драться, бояться кодов и иметь дело со Старком.

Сейчас, оглядываясь назад, Баки мог сказать, что всё сложилось к лучшему. Он чувствовал себя в относительной безопасности, рядом был Стив, много других хороших людей — и Тони. Почему-то все мысли у Баки в последнее время сводились к нему. Старк словно пропитал его жизнь: он был в окружающем пространстве, в вещах, в речи людей, в новостях — и в его собственной, новой руке.

Иногда, стоя в душе под тугими горячими струями, Баки прикрывал глаза и касался себя своей искусственной рукой. Ощущения были двоякие: рука принадлежала ему, и в то же время это была рука Тони. От этого сносило крышу. А потом накрывало стыдом.

Когда Наташа пошла на поправку, Тони снова начал проводить целые дни в мастерской. На этот раз Баки не стал ждать, когда он вспомнит о сэндвичах, и просто приносил парочку в мастерскую вместе с кружкой горячего кофе. Прогресс был налицо: на третий день Тони их съел.

Опытным путём Баки установил, что если к сэндвичам прибавить шоколадный батончик и пошуршать им на входе, еду Тони обнаруживает и съедает на 50% быстрее и в 100% случаев.

Иногда Баки задерживался, глядя, как Тони работает. Если тот вдруг замечал его присутствие, то мог даже рассказать о новом проекте. Главным образом Тони был занят тем, что создавал модель ручных репульсоров для Наташи. Та, по его словам, неплохо с ними обращалась. Нужно только уменьшить отдачу — всё равно они ей не для полётов.

На стене за стеклом красовался прототип нового костюма Человека-Паука. В дальнем углу стоял большой ящик с разнофункциональными насадками для стрел. У двери был прислонён макет крыла для Сокола. Пару раз Баки видел проекции защитных костюмов для Стива и Ванды. И когда Тони всё это успевал, учитывая его занятость в других областях, Баки не представлял.

— Джеймс, всё в порядке? Рука беспокоит? — спрашивал Тони, если Баки, сидя в мастерской, слишком глубоко задумывался.

Тони был… добрым. Расточительно добрым ко всем и — неоправданно добр к нему.

С усилением кошмаров Баки всё чаще вспоминал роковую декабрьскую ночь. Если раньше он думал о ней, как об убийстве Говарда с женой, то теперь, узнав Тони, всякий раз представлял: а был бы Тони таким поломанным и колючим человеком, останься в живых его родители?

А сколько ещё таких «Тони Старков» по свету?

Из обмолвок, разговоров, случайно подсмотренных документов Баки знал, что Старк часто ищет информацию о тех, кто пострадал во время каких-либо операций Мстителей. Наверняка ещё помогал им финансово. Втайне, через обходные пути и подставные фонды.

Баки не был ни миллиардером, ни филантропом, не обладал возможностями Тони. Но он, по крайней мере, мог узнать. А потому променял ночи в гостиной на ночи в интернете, куда Наташа в своё время слила данные Гидры. Баки собирал базу данных обо всех заданиях Зимнего Солдата, составлял списки назначенных и случайных жертв, искал информацию об их близких… Память его была несовершенна. Хоть он и сказал тогда Тони, что помнит всех, но теперь обнаружил, что кое-кого всё же забыл. Взбудораженная память теперь словно поднимала со дна всю муть, и Баки смотрел на историю последних семидесяти лет своей не-жизни с ужасом.

И самое ужасное было в том, что он не мог, как Тони. Не мог им всем посочувствовать. Он помнил жертв, их мольбы, их стекленеющие глаза, их стоны, хрипы, крики, но не мог, как ни старался, увидеть за этими людьми — жизни, которые они по его вине недопрожили. Их ежедневную рутину и рождественские праздничные ужины, их скромные радости и большие печали, их грандиозные победы и полосы мелких неудач, все те мелочи, из которых состоит жизнь любого нормального человека. Жизнь, которую сам он давным-давно утратил и только-только обрёл вновь — незаслуженно.

И только одно задание причиняло ему теперь настоящую боль, будто разделив всё на «до», когда для Баки ещё что-то могло быть, и «после», в котором, как в кривом зеркале, исказился весь его мир. Настоящее и не-реальное одновременно.

Когда-то он, сам того не желая, отнял у Тони значительную часть жизни, и чем больше об этом думал, тем меньше понимал, почему Тони не убил его там, в бункере. Как, после всего, мог улыбаться ему по утрам, радоваться тому, что Баки в восторге от его руки, интересоваться его делами и самочувствием?

Все эти розыски и размышления привели к тому, что Баки стал избегать Тони. Он по-прежнему готовил ему (и остальным Мстителям заодно) утренние «зимние сэндвичи», но перестал задерживаться в мастерской, смотреть фильмы в гостиной и общался главным образом со Стивом.

И зря, конечно, надеялся, что номер пройдёт незамеченным.

— Привет, Бэмби. У тебя что, сезонное обострение? Приступ социофобии? Или это какой-то новый фокус от Гидры?

— Тебя стучаться не учили? — огрызается застигнутый врасплох Баки, когда Старк без спроса врывается в его комнату.

— Я стучался.

— И я не разрешал входить.

— Тем более. Я обязан был проверить, жив ли ты вообще или уже разлагаешься.

— У тебя по всей базе глаза и уши в виде Пятницы, Старк. Так что оставь свою лапшу при себе.

— Кстати о Пятнице. Если тебе так хотелось памятный фотоальбом «Как я был Зимним Солдатом», ты мог попросить её составить выборку и какую угодно базу данных, только задав ей параметры. Ты очень обидел мою девочку, теперь она считает себя ненужной.

— Я… об этом не подумал.

— Так зачем тебе это памятное собрание? Мемуары решил писать? Что ж, это мысль. При грамотном пиаре книжка разойдётся многомиллионным тиражом. Так и вижу заголовок: «Солдат. Наёмник. Мститель. Путь ко злу и обратно».

Тони садится рядом на кровать и легонько трясёт Баки за плечо.

— Так в чём дело, Джеймс? Зачем тебе понадобилась вся эта информация? Это из-за того, что Роджерс даёт тебе мало работы? Или хочешь свести с кем-то личные счёты?

Как ему объяснишь? Как человеку, который сидит на постели рядом с убийцей своих родителей и ищет причины его плохого настроения, расскажешь, что пытался найти в себе раскаяние — и не смог? Что он ищет себе прощения — и боится его?

— Не твоё дело, Старк.

— Это как сказать. Ты ещё помнишь, что на свободе ты находишься до первого сомнительного шага?

— Не переживай. Выходить на улицы с дробовиком в мои планы не входит. Твоя репутация не пострадает.

— Моя репу… Так, Барнс. Это что за подростковые загоны? Я понимаю, Паркер может такие номера откалывать, но ты-то взрослый мужик.

— И именно поэтому мои запросы в Гугле — не твоё собачье дело! Оставь меня в покое.

Тони внезапно дёргается и уставляется на Баки долгим, внимательным взглядом. Сканирует его глазами с макушки до пят. Просчитывает позу. Изучает идеальный порядок (а точнее — идеальную, невыразительную пустоту кругом). Что-то прикидывает в уме.

— Скажи-ка мне, Гамлет души моей. Ты тут часом не в грех самобичевания впал?

— Самобичевание не грех, и это всё ещё не твоё дело.

— А вот мне думается, что моё.

Тони достаёт свой любимый старкфон и выводит из него проекцию собранной Баки базы. Все дела Зимнего Солдата за семьдесят лет в хронологическом порядке. Кроме одного.

— Тебе не кажется, что здесь чего-то не хватает, Барнс? Где 15 декабря 1991 года? Почему в твоём безупречном, ручками собранном каталоге нет моих родителей?

Баки смотрит на Тони затравленно и зло. Он не знает, что ответить.

— Так. Слушай, — Тони зажмуривается и трёт пальцами переносицу. — По всему, что связано с чувством вины и всем, что ей сопутствует, я могу десяток диссертаций защитить… Нет, не так, — обрывает он сам себя и поднимается с постели, тянет Баки за руку. — Вместо тысячи слов — лучше я тебе кое-что покажу.

Когда Баки не двигается с места, Тони взмахивает рукой и грозит ему пальцем:

— Не выводи меня, Барнс. Не то натравлю на тебя Романофф. Она нынче вбила себе в голову, что мне нельзя нервничать, и стоит мне сказать, что ты меня доводишь…

Баки почему-то мгновенно представляет себе разгневанную Наташу и внутренне содрогается. Он, конечно, суперсолдат, но Чёрная Вдова…

Тони приводит его в одну из дальних, неиспользуемых комнат базы. В ней пусто, если не считать какой-то установки, дивана и зачем-то рояля. Тони жмёт несколько кнопок на панели устройства и отходит в сторону. А перед глазами Баки развёртывается представление: последний день жизни Говарда и Марии Старк. День, которого не было.

На Баки наваливается осознание, что именно Зимний Солдат когда-то отнял у Тони. Осознание глубины той бездны, на дне которой Старк находился все эти годы. И всё это его вина.

Словно в ответ на его мысли Тони произносит:

— Ты не при чём.

— Ну да, за исключением того, что убил твоих родителей.

— Я не для того тебе это показал, Джеймс. Я только показываю, в какие дебри чувство вины может тебя завести.

— А как, по-твоему, должен себя чувствовать тот, на чьих руках море крови? Когда помнишь все эти голоса и лица…

— Прочистить бы тебе память от всякого мусора, — Старк осекается и смотрит на Баки почти с ужасом: — Чёрт, нет, прости, я… Я не хотел, серьёзно.

Словно эхо мыслям: «Сёрьёзно?» Возьми да забудь?

— Что именно ты называешь мусором, Старк? То, как моя рука свернула шею твоей матери?

— Не твоя. Гидры. И закрыли тему.

Вот так просто, да?

Баки сам не понимал, отчего так бесится. Смерть Старков маячила между ними призраком. Как бы ни избегали они этой темы, любая неосторожная фраза тут же вызывала в памяти этот фантом — и памятный день в Сибири. Ярость в застывших зрачках. Неизбывное горе в изломе сжатых губ. Боль в охрипшем мигом, срывающемся голосе. Чем дружелюбнее с каждым днём становился к нему Тони, тем острее Баки ощущал себя вором, крадущим чужое доброе отношение. А теперь вдруг — ерунда, не стоит беспокоиться?

— Скажи ещё, что забыл!

— Не забыл! Я ничего не забыл. Но я это пережил, отпустил и иду дальше.

— Вот так просто?

Смех у Тони усталый и какой-то изломанный.

— Просто? Я двадцать лет мучился, вспоминая тот день. Каждую мелочь, каждую деталь, каждое сказанное слово. Я весь этот М.О.Р.Г. изобрёл, лишь бы избавиться от груза бесконечной вины. Но помог мне в конце концов именно ты. Так легко оказалось сбросить на тебя эту осточертевшую мне ношу, обвинить тебя во всём, возненавидеть.

Баки дёргается от последнего слова, но Тони продолжает, уже не в силах остановиться.

— Так легко было сделать тебя козлом отпущения, Барнс. Зимний Солдат, террорист, убийца — пробу ставить негде. Только к стенке — и на расстрел. И ты, придурочный, берёшь и суёшь мне в руки свой автомат, на, мол, стреляй, кто мешает. А потом огребаешь от меня и слова не говоришь. Будто так и надо. Двадцать лет, Барнс. Двадцать с лишним лет я мучился из-за смерти родителей — и за двадцать минут в бункере ты сделал то, чего не смогла армия самых высокооплачиваемых психологов. Ты помог мне оставить, наконец, их смерть в прошлом. Так что, отвечая на твой вопрос: ни хрена не просто. Но я это сделал. Можешь сделать и ты.

У Баки руки выламывает от нестерпимого желания обнять. Прижать к себе, укрыть, оградить. Но на самом деле ничего из этого Тони уже не нужно.

Баки молчит, молчит долго. Тони молчит тоже, не вмешивается, даёт ему время.

— Ладно. Что ж. Раз ты так говоришь… я попробую. Спасибо, Тони.

Тони отмахивается от благодарности, как от назойливой мухи, тепло улыбается и дружески хлопает Баки по плечу.

— Вот это я понимаю. А теперь давай в гостиную, все уже соскучились и готовы смотреть «Хоббита».

Баки чувствует, как неудержимо падает — снова — в бездонную пропасть, и снова ничто не может его спасти.

Баки и не хочет спасаться.

Баки влюбляется в Тони Старка.


End file.
